


Pleasuring His Sleeping Beauty

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [140]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Language, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron decides to have fun waking Eclipse up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasuring His Sleeping Beauty

Megatron woke up with a soft groan. Giving a small grumble, he slowly turned his head to look at the clock. 7:30 a.m. Well, he guessed it was officially the weekend. He lazily sat up and stretched, giving a silent yawn as he looked down at his wife, who was still sleeping peacefully beside him.  
  
Of course, unlike most Saturday mornings, he wasn't greeted with the sight of her looking completely disheveled and like a complete wreck. When he had tried to come on to her the night before, she had asked him to leave her alone for the night she had been exhausted. Though a bit annoyed with being denied, he understood her fatigue; they had been incredibly busy last week at work. Still, though he allowed her to sleep, he told her that he would have sex with her the second he woke up, even if she wasn't awake when he started.  
  
She had only said fine before falling asleep. And knowing how angry she could get being woken up when she was tired, Megatron decided to let her be. After all, he didn't want her to take back her last few words; she  _had_  said it was fine for him to have sex with her sleeping body. Very loosely, but it was still an okay.  
  
Rolling his shoulders to get out some kinks, his smile came out when she shifted and mumbled in her sleep. Primus, it turned him on to see her like this. Unaware of what was to happen and looking so innocent. And soon to be panting and unconsciously moving her body to his cock thrusting inside of her, mind unaware and letting the pleasure control her until she opened her eyes. And he wanted to be the first thing she saw when that mind-blowing orgasm hit.  
  
But he knew to be careful. Eclipse wasn't a light sleeper, but shuffling around too much could wake her up. So getting up and out of bed was too risky. But he had thought ahead, turning to his side to grab a bottle of lube he had put on his bedside stand the night before after she had fallen asleep. Unprepared sex was great, but he didn't want to tear the walls of her pussy with the hard pounding he was going to give her.  
  
And while he was confident in his abilities to get her aroused while she slept, previous experience had taught him that it was possible to bring Eclipse to orgasm faster than he thought when she was not conscious. And while it was fun having her wake up and having an orgasm on his fingers as she spasmed out, he wanted to be inside her and over her vulnerable body when that happened. He had promised her that last night and he always delivered on his promises to her.  
  
Moving carefully, he lifted back the sheets to reveal their bodies minus their lower legs. Heck, it was cold that morning and cold feet woke people up. Gently with the bottle in hand, he lifted his weight onto his one hand as he moved over her. And just as he had planned, the dip he was causing in the bed started to roll his wife's body to him. As her weight just started to shift, he quickly moved.  
  
In an explosive and tense second, he held his breath as he looked to Eclipse now lying on her back below him. He only released it when she continued to sleep. At least that was over with.  
  
Moving on to the next part, he leaned back slightly. He was going to have to figure out how he was going to do this. He was pretty much good to go; just pull down his pajamas a bit and pull his cock out of his boxers and put it in her. But Eclipse... he wanted her to be naked, but that was going to be a bit of a challenge. She had a large T-shirt and her underwear on. The underwear was no problem, but the t-shirt... He couldn't just pull it off her; he might as well just shake her awake. Giving a sigh, he resigned himself to the fact that he was probably just going to have to pull it up to her neck. At least he would still be able to see her body and her eyes when she finally woke up.  
  
Carefully, he lifted the shirt up. Eclipse just lied there, breathing evenly as her husband pulled her gray shirt up past her chest, exposing her bare breasts to the man. He licked his lips at the sight of them. Damn, did he wish he could take off her shirt… He loved seeing her completely naked and vulnerable to him.  
  
He bent down his head and kissed her face. Seeing her stay asleep, his lips descended down to her neck as his hands rubbed at her hips. Her breathing stayed even as her eyes stayed closed, even as he suckled gently at her collarbone. He pulled back again to look at her face, seeing that she was still dead to the world.  
  
His eyes fell to her chest and he smirked when he saw that her nipples were starting to harden. He moved one of his hands up her body, rubbing her stomach as his fingers scrapped up against her skin. She twitched, but didn't wake, encouraging his hand to ascend higher up her delicious figure. And when he reached her left breast, he slowly circled his finger around the erect bud, smiling when she gave a soft whimper to the touch. And when he gave it a gentle pinch, Eclipse only let out a small, soft moan in response.  
  
He chuckled and leaned down to whisper darkly in her ear, "I forgot how much you love being violated in your sleep."  
  
She remained asleep, only giving another soft moan when his fingers started to pinch and gently pull at her left nipple, his other hand trailing up to grope at her soft right breast.  
  
"If only you could see how hard your nipples were... You little slut. I'm always amazed at how much of a whore my pretty little wife is."  
  
His lips moved away from her ear to her left breasts, kissing on the pink bud. He heard Eclipse give a sharp gasp, but when he peeked up at her, her eyes remained closed. Carefully, he took the nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, closing his eyes as he sucked on the sweet breast. And hearing her moan only made him hard and more aggressive, gently biting and pinching at the two buds.  
  
Megatron pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hands as he smirked down at her. He watched in complete lust as he massaged her breasts, loving how her lips parted seductively and let out small pleasured noises. She really did have a thing for being violated in her sleep... Which matched his fetish for wanting to violate her while she slept. He had many fantasies about leaving a toy inside of her every night while she slept just so she was all prepared for him the next morning that he could just push right inside.  
  
"I'm sure you'd like that," he said, smiling down at his wife. "Being stuffed all night while you slept... Primus only knows how much you love being filled up. It doesn't even have to be my cock... Fingers, toys, water - you love it all."  
  
He wanted to stay like this. Just sitting over her, playing with her breasts like putty and coming up with more ways to pleasure his slutty wife. But he had a goal and it was about time to get to phase two.  
  
Moving a hand off her breasts, he used that keep his weight over her as he leaned forward, holding himself barely over her upper body. Feeling her breath against his face, he smiled as he reached down her body to grab her the waistline of her underwear. He was going to have to remove her underwear without moving his own body too much. While he was dominant in this position, any sudden weight change would wake up Eclipse and break what he had going.  
  
But he had an idea on how to get her legs up and around his body. All it would take was a little convincing.  
  
Leaning down, he held back a chuckle as his lips ghosted her ear. "You know, Eclipse, if I had my way, things would be much different around here." He gave a small tug to her underwear.  
  
As he expected, the sudden tightness in her nether regions caused his sleeping wife to move her lower body up in an attempt to relieve the tightness.  
  
"As much as you look ravaging in this shirt, I've been thinking. Maybe I should just get rid of all your nightwear. Let you sleep in the nude every night. It would make things so much easier for me, especially now."  
  
He gave another tug and to his delight, she started to bring her knees up. He moved his hand to better steady himself as he moved his lower half to stay above her rising knees as he continued to tug.  
  
"And then I'd make you sleep with my dick inside you every night. You'd be filled all night and I can use your slutty body whenever, even when I'm asleep. And then we can have quickie every morning. I'd bet you'd love that."  
  
Soon enough, he pulled her panties off her legs and tossed them to the side. Her legs were still spread out, giving him a wonderful view of her wet, pink entrance. He smirked as he looked at her sleeping face.  
  
“Look at how wet you are,” he purred, leaning down to kiss her face. “Getting so aroused from being fondled in your sleep… Your pussy is so eager to be filled.”  
  
He moved his hand to cup her wet entrance, rubbing over it. Eclipse gave soft whimpers to the touches, her pussy getting wetter as her body grew warmer. “Do you like that? Being fondled in your sleep like this? Of course you do… Otherwise, you wouldn’t be so wet.”  
  
He then pushed in two fingers, smiling brightly when he felt her insides spasm around and hearing her give a small moan. She stayed asleep though, even as he started to push and curl his fingers inside of her.  
  
“You slut. I was able to push two fingers inside of you so easily. You’re so fucking wet… All because you just love being molested in your sleep. Such a needy little whore… This isn’t enough for you, is it? No… Of course it isn’t. A good slut like you needs so much more than this.”  
  
He pulled out his fingers, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube. Pulling down his pants and boxers a bit, he pulled out his cock and pumped it to complete hardness. Then he quickly squirted some onto his hand before pumping his cock, wanting to push inside without much hindrance. He quickly applied some to her already dripping cunt, smirking when he saw her shiver at the cold ointment.  
  
Once he felt like she was ready, he carefully shifted in between her legs and pulled them around his waist. She gave a small noise when his dick rubbed up against her pussy, making him chuckle.  
  
“You want it, don’t you?” he said, groaning as his naked head danced against her warm and wet lips. “Such a needy little slut… Here – let me fill you right up.”  
  
He then pushed himself inside her warm, wet pussy, smiling brightly when her body arched against his, her insides clenching hard around his dick. She let out a soft sound, whimpering as she squirmed a bit around his large length.  
  
Seeing her body move, he slowly pulled out before slamming it right back in. His hands moved to her hips, getting a better grip as he thrusted in and out of her deliciously tight body. Eclipse let out soft moans every time the head of his dick pushed up hard against her cervix. He couldn’t help but to laugh at her, her body bucking up against his crotch to draw him deeper inside of her.  
  
“You’re so fucking wet,” he purred in her ear. “And so tight… Because you enjoyed being used in your sleep like this, don’t you? Of course you do… Your cunt is just begging for it to be filled.”  
  
He pulled it out of her and rubbed his now wet naked head against her labia, chuckling darkly when she whined at the sudden loss, her body rocking up against his cock.  
  
"Can't even stand it for a second... Feeling so empty... I guess a cum bucket like you can only be happy being filled up with dicks and cum."  
  
Hearing her whine again, he pushed his cock back inside, though he put in slowly. It caused Eclipse to give small whimpers and moans, her body tensing with her breaths hitching. He smiled sadistically as he angled himself, his cock rubbing against her g-spot. It caused her to moan harder than before, the woman moving her head around as her body stiffened.  
  
Removing one hand from her hips to her lower back, he leaned her up a bit to deepen the thrust against her g-spot as he leaned over her. He kept his mouth away to not risk waking her with his hot breath against her ear, but he turned just enough to whisper, "But you won't be just any old cum bucket. You'll be mine, cuffed to my bed and open and ready for whenever I need to dump my cum into your little cunt. And when I go to work, I'll bring you into my office and seat you under my desk where I can keep pumping cum down your throat all day. And when I bring you to parties and banquets, I'll dress you up in the sluttiest outfits to make other men stare. Look at you and want to fuck you only to be disappointed when they see you belong only to me. That I'm the only one you'll open your legs for."  
  
His hand moved from her back to her butt, squeezing and holding her up as the other moved to squeeze her breast. "And I will make sure you’re the happiest cum bucket on the planet. I'll give you the fanciest clothes, the most expensive jewelry... anything you want. And I'll keep you happy, keep you filled with my cum and all over your body to spare. You'll be filled all the time with either my dick or a toy. Toys so big and wide you'll never be able to close your legs properly ever again."  
  
Eclipse was now shivering and moaning louder as the squelching of the lube and pre-cum and her fluids started to accumulate even more. Megatron leaned to kiss at her neck. "And when you finally become pregnant, you'll be treated like a queen. I'll have all your meals brought to you in our bed, I'll give you the softest of beds to sleep on, and when you start to have your moments of horniness, I'll be there to satisfy you."  
  
He leaned up to watch her body buck to his increasing thrusts. She was getting close, he could feel her pussy twitching and tightening its grip on his cock. "I will keep you filled with cum if you ask. I'll eat you out if you want me to. Primus, I'll sleep with my hard dick inside your pregnant body every night if you beg me to do it. Because I take care of my things. And even my little cum bucket gets taken care of when she's being a good girl."  
  
His thrusts grew harder and faster as her insides clenched around him, squeezing his dick wonderfully with those tight, wet walls. Beautiful moans were escaping her pretty pink lips, her body starting to spasm. Primus, she was close. And so was he. Grunting and growling, he pounded into her tight body, changing the angle once more to ram up against her g-spot, hitting it over and over again as hard as he could.  
  
And when he slammed up against it one finally time, Eclipse gave a heavy moan, back arching as she orgasmed hard. Megatron just smiled brightly, prolonging her orgasm as he continued to push his head up against that area, her walls coiling around his hot and thick length with all their might. Eclipse's eyes fluttered opened as her orgasm died down, only to let out a shocked cry when, with a small shout, Megatron viciously came inside of her, filling up her cunt with his seed as he continued to thrust himself in and out of her body.  
  
Eclipse panted hard, body trembling as she blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of what was going on. She could feel that her pussy was full of her husband's cock and their mixed fluids but when had they gotten to that point? Glancing down at her body, she gasped to see that her shirt had been pulled up to expose her breasts, where she could see hickeys all over her skin.  
  
She looked back up at him with a bewildered expression. Megatron just smirked. "Don't you remember? Last night, you said it was all right for me to fuck you even if you were still asleep."  
  
Eclipse just stared at him, completely confused.  
  
Ah, so she didn't remember. Well, he figured she wouldn't... She was rather tired last night and she had just woken up. "I told you I was going to fuck you in the morning, regardless as to whether you were conscious or not. You simply said 'fine, whatever' and then fell asleep."  
  
Eclipse furrowed her brow. She vaguely remembered something like that... Primus, she couldn't believe that he would go through with it! Well, no. She could believe it. But still! Giving a soft groan as her cheeks turned red, the younger woman weaker leaned up to give him a small glare.  
  
"It wouldn't have killed you to have woken me up."  
  
"I enjoy watching you act like a bitch in heat in your sleep. It's rather arousing."  
  
She frowned. It wasn't that she hated being woken up to a mind-blowing orgasm, but it wasn't like she knew what he did to her body to reach said orgasm. And this wasn't the first time he had done this. In fact, often times when she would pass out from the sex, he would have one last round or two with her unconscious body. It always made her wondered just how long he was at it before she would wake up.  
  
"Was it only once before I woke up?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Giving a soft sigh, she said, "Okay... But, next time you want to do this, ask me when I'm fully awake."  
  
Megatron couldn't help but to laugh. "You know you enjoyed yourself."  
  
Her cheeks turned bright red at that, looking away from his smirking face. As true as that was, she would have preferred to be woken up by his fingers or tongue rather than his dick. "Just... I would prefer if you didn't just have sex with me to wake me up."  
  
"So... it's all right to do other things then?"  
  
Eclipse looked up at him to answer, only to pale when she saw that sinister smirk on this face, realizing she had probably just given him some ideas for whenever he wanted to do this again.  
  
"Y-You still need to ask for permission the night before!" she squeaked.  
  
He seized her by the wrists and pinned her down to bed, causing her to shriek. "That takes the surprise and the fun out of waking you up... If you're expecting it, you don't respond as well." He swallowed when he felt his dick grow hard inside of her, only to smirk when she gasped and shuddered at the feel of it. "See? You clenched when you were surprised that I got hard again."  
  
"M-Megatron-! AH?!" she cried out when he suddenly starting moving inside of her again, causing her to arch and buck her hips.  
  
"And since my little cum bucket's so eager to be filled again, I'll happily oblige." Then he slammed his lips on hers, easily swallowing up any of her protests as he started to fuck her once again.  
  
And after a few more rounds, he had eventually agreed to not waking her up with sex in the future. But he knew that from now on whenever he was given permission to wake her up with a finger fuck or being eaten out, he was going to have her orgasm so hard that she would be begging for his cock once she woke up.  
  
He couldn't wait for that morning to come.


End file.
